Road to Recovery
by Teddy1008
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort with some help from his guardian, Severus Snape. But along the way he loses some close friends and their deaths haunt him forever. Severus seems to think a camp - a camp of recovery - will help Harry. Harry disagrees. Who will be correct? Severus, or Harry?
1. Camp? No way!

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>"No. I don't want to go."<p>

"Harry, please," Severus Snape said, exasperated. "Maybe you'll even like it."

"No. I'll hate it," Harry growled. The fifteen-year-old who had defeated Lord Voldemort himself glared at Severus with hurting green eyes. "You're my guardian. You're supposed to make things better, not worse."

"I am making things better," Severus replied. "You're mourning too much. I don't want you to dwell on the past."

Harry glared at him. "I'm not going to forget Ron or Seamus and Dean. Or Colin Creevy."

Severus groaned and rubbed his forhead. After the death of Voldemort, Harry had lost a few friends. Colin Creevy had died from the Cruicatus Curse from Bellatrix. Ron had been tortured and his neck snapped. Seamus had died of his wounds, and Dean had been executed by Voldemort himself after trying to interfere in a battle with Harry and Voldemort. Harry considered it lucky that at least Luna, Neville, and Hermione were still alive. He sneered to himself. _Pity Malfoy couldn't die_, he thought scathingly. Draco Malfoy had joined Voldemort, and Harry had been tempted to let him burn in the Room of Requirement, but hadn't, for he couldn't watch one die; not even the classmate that he had hated.

"Harry, remember that I'm not trying to send you away. I want you to live a happy life. Going to this Camp will help. And you'll get to come back every Saturday and Sunday, unless you don't want to. And I can visit you," Severus said at last. "Give it a try."

"All right," Harry growled. "I'll try. But I won't like it."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Snape," the kind lady greeted, smiling. "My name is Healer Paige McIntosh." Her shining blue eyes flicked to Harry. "Ah, you must be Harry. Pleased to meet you, young man." She held out a hand. Harry didn't move. Healer McIntosh seemed to smile even more, her features expressing her amusement.<p>

"I'm sorry, Healer McIntosh. Harry has developed an attitude before we came here," Severus apologized. He gave Harry a glare and squeezed the back of his neck warningly.

"Nothing to worry about," Healer McIntosh replied, smiling kindly. "Harry's room is Room 214. Here is the key." She handed Severus a key and Severus thanked her and dragged Harry away.

"Honestly," Severus said sternly as they entered the elevator. "I thought I taught you more manners than that."

Harry flashed Severus a defiant look and pointedly turned away. Severus sighed. "I have to go now. I'll visit you tomorrow," Severus promised. He gave Harry a quick hug. "Bye," Harry mumbled, and quickly walked out of the elevator. Harry counted the room numbers as he walked. 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214. He entered the key in the keyhole and the door clicked open. Harry walked inside, frowning deeply when he saw two men sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"You must be Harry!"

Harry stared back silently. The men stood and walked toward him. "Let's sit at the couch, shall we?" one of the men said, smiling kindly at him. He had light brown hair, and had blue eyes that were filled with kindness. The other man had short blond hair and hazel-colored eyes. Harry sat down at the couch and the men sat on the other side. "My name is James Kevin Hayes. You can call me James. I'm mostly going to be fixed on your medical situations. This is your other Healer, Henry Joseph Smith. The same goes for him, except he'll be fixed on academic more than medical."

Harry hesitated, then mumbled, "Harry James Severus Potter Snape." He waited for James and Henry to stare at him in amazement at him, for he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He waited for their eyes to widen in amazement and waited for the rush of questions.

But it never came.

James merely smiled at him. "A bit quiet, aren't we?" he asked, chuckling a bit. "Go on, tell us a bit about yourself before we get on with the check-up."

"Check up?" Harry echoed, frowning. He eyes James warily.

Henry nodded. "We need to make sure you're in perfectly good health. That's one of our jobs, too. The other is to make sure you feel safe and happy."

Harry bit his lip uncertainly. "I don't want to talk about myself," he said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Harry nodded. "Can we do the check-up now, please?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course," James answered. He patted the spot beside him. "Come here, Harry. I promise to be gentle." Harry shuffled over to James and sat beside the Healer. James smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll begin, okay?" Harry nodded, his breathing harsh and ragged.

"Relax," Henry murmured, stroking Harry's hair as James began to get his stuff out. "James will be gentle. Take a deep breath in. Out. In. Out. That's right."

Harry was feeling a bit calmer. James made quick work of checking his ears, mouth, eyes, and nose. "All right, Harry. Can you take your shirt off for me?"

Harry hesitated, then with Henry's help reluctantly pulled it off of himself. James felt his ribs and stomach and frowned. "You'll need to take a Nutrient Potion twice a day, once in the morning, and the other in the afternoon. A Stomach Expander, too. It feels as if you haven't been eating enough." Henry wrote it down and James continued.

"Ow!" Harry stiffened when James prodded a spot on his back.

"That hurts?" James asked, frowning. "Tell me when it hurts." He began to start from the spot where Harry had yelped at, and continued up.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. You said it wouldn't hurt!" Harry said, tears beginning to well up a bit when James continued to prod the spots.

"I know. I'm sorry, Harry. Your muscles have tightened up. That means we'll have to do a massage every night."

"Ow!" Harry cried out. "Stop!" James quickly stopped, not wanting to hurt him anymore. Harry glared at James, crying softly. "It hurts. It was hurting before and you made it worse!"

Henry picked up the boy too small and light for his age and placed him on his lap. Harry blushed and tried to squirm off, but Henry held him tight. "Hush," Henry murmured. "It's okay." He carded his fingers through Harry's messy hair. Harry's soft crying turned to sniffles.

"I'm sorry, Harry," James apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I just needed to see how stiff your muscles are."

"S'okay," Harry sniffled. "Can we continue with the check up?"

James nodded. "We're almost finished."

After fifteen minutes, James announced that he had finished. Harry smiled, relieved. "I'm glad that's over," he said, making Henry and James crack a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. A stormy mood

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>After a week of staying at the Camp, he found that he didn't mind it at all. He liked it when James smiled at him or when Henry ruffled his hair; it made him feel safe. Though sometimes he resented James or Henry when he scolded him. On Wednesday night, he had stayed up sending messages to Hermione and Neville, as well as Luna, on small messengers. He had been so intent on writing the messages that he hadn't noticed that it was 3:00 AM until he looked up. His lack of sleep made him short-tempered, and he groaned when Henry woke him up at seven.<p>

Harry got up, washed and dressed and stomped out of the room he slept in. James was making scrambled eggs and bacon, and Henry was reading the Daily Prophet. Scowling, Harry plopped down in his seat. Henry looked up, eyebrows raised. "Looks like someone's in a mood," he remarked.

"Shut up," Harry growled, gritting his teeth.

Henry abruptly put down his paper. "What did you just say to me?"

"Shut up, you bloody damn git!" Harry spat, temper boiling.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up. James was standing behind him, frowning sternly at him. "You will apologize to Henry for your childish behaviour, and he might let you go with a fair warning."

Harry hesitated, weighing his options. "Sod off," he muttered at last, shrugging the hand away.

Henry stood up and grabbed Harry's arm firmly. He pulled Harry out of his seat and turned him to the corner. "Stay there until you are ready to act like your age."

After ten minutes, Harry was bored to death. He shuffled his feet and decided that apologizing would be worth it for his freedom. "Can I come out now?"

"Will you behave, Mr. Potter?" The disappointment and disapproval in Henry's tone made Harry want to cry.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you may come out."

Harry returned to his seat, mumbling a quick apology and sitting down sullenly. James floated Harry's plate over to him and cast a Warming Charm on it. Harry began to eat.

Breakfast was a rather quiet one - that is, until they had finished. Harry asked to be excused, but James wouldn't let him until he drank his Stomach Expander and Nutrient Potion. Harry disagreed. "No!" he protested. "I hate it. It's disgusting and foul."

"Harry, just drink it," James said wearily. "It'll be just for a moment."

Harry sneered at the two vials in front of him, eyeing it with disgust. "I don't want to," he muttered rebelliously.

"Do you need another ten minutes in the corner?" Henry asked sternly.

"No," Harry answered sullenly.

"Then drink it."

Scowling, Harry drained the two potions, flashed both Healers a glare and stomped away into his room, muttering to himself. Henry and James exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his desk, sighing. He was doodling on a piece of parchment, absently drawing a picture of the Whomping Willow. He smiled a bit at the memory of him and Ron crashing into the tree, and drew that as well. He posted it up on his wall. Then he began to draw a picture of a phoenix - Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. After that, a stag, a wolf, and a black dog. He considered putting a rat there, too, but pushed the idea away. Next he drew the Hogwarts Crest, and then a roaring lion. Soon half of one side of his walls were covered with pictures. On the other wall he posted up some photos. Severus had given him most of it.<p>

One picture was of James and Lily, holding baby Harry. Another was a picture of the Marauders, and one was a photo of Severus and Lily as teenagers. He also put up some of Rom, Hermione, and himself. As well as a few other photos, like one with Colin Creevy, who had absolutely adored him. One was of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and himself, smiling and waving. Harry felt a flash of longing. Sirius had died at the hands of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus had survived the battle, and was resting at home while he took care of Teddy Lupin, his son, with Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. A knock jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" Harry called.

Henry and James entered. They stopped at seeing the photos and pictures. Harry watched their reactions, a bit worried. But James simply nudged Henry and they sat down on Harry's bed. "Harry, are you feeling all right?" James asked, sounding concerned.

Harry bit his lip. "Yes. I'm really sorry, Henry, James. I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's why I'm so tired and irritable right now. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

"Forgiven and forgotten," Henry told him.

"We were worried," James put in.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. A tear trickled down.

"What's this, a tear already?" James asked, frowning. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Tell you what, Harry. Severus told me how much you like flying. How about you go right now? As long as Henry supervises you, you'll be fine. There are a few other kids who are huge fans of Quidditch, too. They might be flying right now. Go and have a look."

Harry brightened up. "Thanks!" He summoned his Firebolt and shouted for Henry to hurry up.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Henry called, standing up.

James chuckled a bit. They would be busy for a while, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

**Please review! PLEASE! Reviews cheer me up. By the way, Draco Malfoy comes in soon - very soon!**


End file.
